Granger Siante Nitouche
by raoulett
Summary: Rita Skeeter écrit un article sur Hermione, sur le même ton qu'à son habitude : piquant et scandaleux!


Fiction qui m'a été inspirée par une fiction que j'avais mal comprise (encore une fois !) où Harry était amoureux d'une blonde. Quand j'ai expliqué à l'auteur que mettre Harry avec Rita était une idée de génie, elle m'a expliqué que non, non, pas du tout, il ne s'agissait pas de Rita mais que je pouvais toujours exploiter l'idée.

Alors voila :

…

_Hermione Granger a une fois de plus fait parler d'elle en ce 31 décembre. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agit plus de la fabuleuse découverte des vertus relaxantes du safran péruvien, ni d'un prix d'excellence pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière._

_En effet, Miss Granger a été aperçue vendredi soir en compagnie des peu reluisants Nott, Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini, dont la filiation pendant la guerre reste louche malgré la défense de l'Elu Potter de les associer avec les actes atroces qu'ont commis leurs parents._

_L'ancienne petite-amie de Viktor Krum aurait donc participé à une soirée plus qu'arrosée chez Mr Malefoy à Pré-Au-Lard. La soirée a commencé calmement et la jeune fille d'abord timide s'est mise à se mêler aux conversations desdits « non-Mangemorts ». Apparemment, les relations entre la lionne impétueuse et le Prince des Serpentards se sont rapidement développées. Aux environs de minuit, ils étaient tous deux dehors à échanger bien plus que des vœux. _

_L'anecdote devient mystère quand on découvre Miss Granger sortir de chez Malefoy Jr le lendemain midi alors que le reste des invités étaient partis vers 5 heures cette nuit-là. La question est : que s'est-il réellement passé avec le fils du traître Lucius Malefoy ?_

_Les deux jeunes gens se sont rencontrés comme tout un chacun le sait, à Poudlard. Leur lien se résumait principalement à des injures. Mais depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans le service de protection des créatures magiques, leur relation s'est considérablement améliorée à en croire les amis de Malefoy. Les deux principaux intéressés ont évité toute question laissant le loisir à d'autres de s'exprimer._

_D'après Pansy Parkinson, « Elle a cherché à attirer l'attention de Drago pendant toute la soirée, cette fille est une _gourgandine »_ (ndlr : le terme utilisé a été modifié par respect pour notre lectorat). La véritable nature de Granger semble donc refaire surface. En effet, la dernière fois, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle s'était fait singulièrement remarquer par sa recherche désespérée de célèbres joueurs de Quidditch._

_Blaise Zabini a déclaré qu' «au collège, Granger a toujours eu un faible pour Drago. Elle a profité de son haut taux d'alcoolémie pour l'attirer ». Ces mots prouvent l'indignité de cette prétendue protectrice des sorciers et créatures magiques._

_Espérons maintenant que la jeune fille saura se retenir d'attirer tous ses anciens ennemis dans ses filets._

Enfin elle avait terminé. Elle attacha son article à la patte de Parlotte, sa chouette. Pendant que celle-ci s'éloignait dans le ciel, Rita rangea soigneusement sa plume et son matériel. La journée avait été dure. Elle avait dû aller chercher à gauche et à droite les témoignages des bébés Serpentards qui semblaient plutôt dubitatif quant à son article sur Granger.

Mais peu lui importait les difficultés qu'elle avait du traverser. Cet article était certainement l'un de ses meilleurs. Décidément, elle adorait crier au scandale. Vérifiant que son bureau était rangé, elle pensa que sa moitié lui manquait et qu'il lui tardait de se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle transplana en hâte pour se retrouver dans sa cuisine sens dessus dessous.

-Salut, toi. J'ai presque fini de préparer le dîner. Comment était ta journée ?

-Oh, tu sais comme d'habitude. Un article à scandale et des interviewés insupportables.

Ravie, elle observa sa femme, ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient alors qu'elle épluchait un oignon, et une fois de plus se rendit compte de sa chance d'être aimée d'une telle femme.

…

Walaaaa

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

A la base j'étais partie pour un Rita-Harry mais finalement ça n'a plus collé et j'ai trouvé tout naturel de partir pour un Rita-Hermione.

Merci d'avoir lu et bisous !


End file.
